


The Prize

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Prompt Fic, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “He is all yours,” Valentine said with a smile, “Of course, if you are bored of him, you know where you can find me, omega like him are always a prize for other species to enjoy.”Companion fic toThe Game
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [DarayFlair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM 500 words or less for the prompt: **Gold**

The omega never moved since the portal, he was kneeling in the same spot, never once said anything.

It was over an hour, and Magnus didn’t know in what way he should or how to reach him.

The knock on the door almost startled him as he placed the glass of his drink onto the table and walked to open the door.

“Valentine, what are you doing here?” Magnus asked, he looked surprised to see the host in his loft.

“Well, I’m completing the job,” Valentine replied and explained, “You took him way too fast, I need to mark and coat him with gold and brand your name over his body, since you won.”

“It can wait another day, there’s no hurry.” Magnus said and looked at the face of the host, searching to see truth in his eyes.

“Look, I’m doing it with everyone who won him for life, some of them as you can see got bored with him and return to sender, me, and I have to deal with him, I suppose that you will be bored of him soon as well.” Valentine told him.

“Probably, probably not,” Magnus told as he took his glass and finished his drink, noticing that Valentine wasn’t alone in the room anymore, “Did you bring your men to coat him with gold dust?”

“Yes.” Valentine replied as he saw his men moving the omega around, still on his knees.

“Wait, before you start with the gold dust, I need to make sure that it won’t ruin my walls or the floor.” Magnus stopped him as he clicked his hands and plastic was covering his loft. Then Valentine placed the omega over the plastic.

“Now!” Valentine ordered to the men who poured the gold dust over the omega’s body before helping him stand up and covered him from his knees down, only his face was clean from the gold dust, as his head was bowed down.

They turned him around and pour the gold dust all over his back, including the tight hands behind his back.

“Did you decide where you would want us to brand him?” Valentine asked as he saw Magnus looked at the golden omega who said nothing not even flinched at all.

“I think that I will do that myself once I claim him.” Magnus replied as he looked at the omega.

“He is all yours,” Valentine said with a smile, “Of course, if you are bored of him, you know where you can find me, omega like him are always a prize for other species to enjoy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Magnus said and watched all the men including Valentine leaving his premises as he used his magic to lock the door and put extra wards on his loft.

Magnus walked over the omega and used his finger to lift his chin so he could get a good look at his omega.

The omega was stared at him with no fear in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a sequel for it.


End file.
